To Sir with Ed
"To Sir with Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy's surprise "date" with Nazz leaves him with more than just a bruised ego. Plot To his horror, Eddy realizes he's home alone at night and it's a very spooky feeling. As a cover up he entices Ed and Edd over to keep him coming by telling them their is a snake loose in his house - only Nazz arrives first! But why is she of all people here? Eddy's ego puts 2 + 2 together and comes up with 5 - it can only mean one thing - he and Nazz are on a hot date! So why does he feel so nervous? Has the man with the plan finally bitten off more than he can chew? With the expert secret help of Ed and Edd, Eddy is prepared for a romantic dinner à deux with Nazz but he's a total bundle of nerves and when she suggests he takes a bath to wash off all the macaroni that missed his mouth at dinnertime it only makes it worse! Eddy decides he doesn't want to play this game anymore … or so he thinks because suddenly everybody arrives at his house and it's party time. It's just a shame then that he isn't invited because as soon as Eddy makes his entrance and starts to show off the awful facts come out - Nazz is only here because she's being paid by his parents to babysit him. It's more truth than Mr. Ego can stand - where can he go from here? Why downhill, of course. Quotes *'Ed': with a bone in his mouth and pleading puppy eyes "Oh! Train me Double D! Arf! Arf!" *'Edd:' "For all our sake, let's hope you're house broken, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "My brother told me that chicks are only moved by one thing - cash!" Edd: "That is so superficial, Eddy. Female admirers want meaningful things like sincerity, respect, and good grooming." Ed: "And potato chips!" ---- *'Eddy': in smoking jacket and pipe "Do I look like 20 bucks or what?" ---- *'Edd': romantic inspiration for six "May I suggest writing Nazz a poem? An ode comparing her eyes to bottomless pools of beauty, or a sonnet detailing your boundless admiration for her personal hygiene." ---- *'Ed': "Bath time for Eddy, ooh look at the macaroni behind your ears, mister!" ---- *'Edd': best musical tones while trying to tempt Eddy into the bath "I'll let you borrow my loofa." Eddy: "You actually carry around a-" interrupted by Nazz ---- *'Edd': Nazz apparently coming upstairs "Oh dear, she sounds annoyed, Eddy please immerse yourself." Eddy: "Nope." Edd: "Excuse me, but is that even a word?" ---- *'Ed': Rolf's ice sculpture "Ooh, a chicken!" Rolf: "Stop! Do not touch the ice fowl!" ---- *'Ed': ice chicken head sculpture "Cluck cluck cluck, has anybody seen my egg? I am sure I laid here somewhere." ---- *'Rolf': liquid refreshment from Edd "Ah, yes. Good. Rolf's thirst is only comparable to the dryness of Papa's chafed elbow." ---- *'Ed': shaved head and no eyebrow or upper shirts "Haircut?" ---- Ed and Eddy fall through the ceiling in the bathtub, Ed emerges from heavy bathtub to see the kids all dripping wet chicken head falls into Ed's hands *'Ed': and fainting into tub "Chicken Head!" Trivia *Eddy is forced to bathe in a regular bath tub in this episode. In previous episodes where he is seen cleaning, he has done so in a stand-up shower. *We learn that Ed does not like grapefruit except with "Cranberry Relish" and a sprig of something. *Rolf and Jonny are very good at making ice sculptures. *Eddy was the only person that had a bad ending while everyone else celebrated a big party. *Jimmy and Sarah don't appear in this episode. *Eddy gets nervous to the point of being afraid when he is home alone. *When Ed and Edd first arrive at Eddy's house, they are wearing the same beekeeping suits that they wore in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed," and that means that this is their second appearance. *This was the first episode to have took place in just the nighttime. *This is the second appearance of the Urban Rangers, although Jimmy didn't appear. Video This clip was provided by Ededdneddyify on youtube. RXiTev6MWjY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2